


stay away these roads（15）

by THES



Category: Loki: Agent of Asgard
Genre: Chinese Language, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 11:56:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14790060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/THES/pseuds/THES
Summary: A romantic story about the agent Loki and Thor.本章有一点开车。





	stay away these roads（15）

（十五）  
Loki醒来时发现自己坐在透明的地板，四周仍是空白，形态各异的镜子已经消失。脚下的空间依然可视，正上演着的混乱剧目似乎与他只有一道玻璃板之隔：背叛逃离、玩弄人心、欺诈阴谋……黑发的那些神用着不同的手段，可笑的是，最后却达成了唯一一个结局。  
而他仍然感觉到痛苦，仿佛并非讲述者而身为一个参与者。当Loki被抛弃时；当Loki的谎言被拆穿时；当Loki的真实被弃如敝履时；当Loki不被理解，只好作一声无望的诅咒时。  
他知道自己和他们都不同，却情难自禁地投入到泣血的残杀。神没有发出声音，他却知道那是在咆哮；神也没有表情，他却懂得那苍白皮相下汩汩流淌的仇恨和悲伤。  
他站起身来，在玻璃板上踱来踱去，拿权杖敲击隔阂。那片透明泛起石子投入湖水般的层层涟漪，封存在里面的神明毫无反应，他们的生活仍在继续。  
故事之神于是继续前进了，他光着脚踩过那些故事，隐隐约约想起凡人的童话：小美人鱼寻找她的王子，付出代价拥有双腿，然而每一步都走过刀山般鲜血淋漓。他抛弃的过去在身后尖叫——  
凭什么只有你这样幸运？  
故事之神驻步回首，却发现走过的那条路缺口已经闭合，成了严丝合缝的一个莫比乌斯环。只一步就能回去，只一步就能去阻止什么。  
“你怎么还在这里？”  
蓝衣忽然在道路上显现了身影，Loki端详他白净的脸，故意忽视他手腕上的镣铐，露出一抹狡诈笑容：“看来你过得不错。”  
“如果在这里，没什么可抱怨的，”蓝衣神情倨傲，却略微上扬了嘴角，“毕竟有那么多失败的‘我’的笑话可以看——Sensitive！”  
“什么才算失败？”Loki问，“死亡吗？”  
蓝衣的表情看起来还是不屑又高傲，他手中把玩着蓝柄的刀刃，惊险得仿佛要割伤手指，但本人是毫不在意的。他说：“死亡有什么资格来定义‘Loki’？‘Loki’是万千符号之中最特殊的那个。”  
“拉丁字母写成的么？*”Loki同他开玩笑。  
“拉丁字母写成的。”蓝衣随意地跟上他的思路，两人对视，先是故事之神绷不住，而后蓝衣眉梢的阴郁也一扫而空，像多年未见的旧友般爆发出一阵大笑。  
故事之神嘻嘻哈哈地拍了拍蓝衣的肩膀，忽然恶毒地切入主题：“真没什么不舍么?”  
蓝衣的哀恸一闪而过，被Loki精准地捕捉，笑声戛然而止，空旷地方的安静一瞬间突兀起来。  
“你我心知肚明，”半晌后蓝衣道，“‘Loki’在追求什么呢，身为黑暗却宁愿像个影子那样追逐的？”  
【Loki，我呼唤你——】  
他们听见光的声音，而后莫比乌斯环忽地渐行渐远，故事之神抓住蓝衣的肩膀，对方却纹丝不动地站到原地，反手扯掉他手腕的坠珠。  
【来到我的面前——】  
“及时行乐吧，幸运的神，”蓝衣将他推开，对他眨眼，“不然就只能失去了。”  
……  
Thor站在书房吟诵咒语，怀抱里是高挑的故事之神，此刻这具身体的眼帘紧闭，似乎失去了呼吸。阿斯加德教授过的咒语失格者忘得差不太多了，紧紧这一条还是因为熟能生巧。  
“想我了么，哥哥？”  
Thor低头，正对上故事之神透亮的绿眼睛，不变的狡黠和隐约疯狂。  
“……欢迎回来？”熊熊怒火在对上那双纯粹爱意的眼睛时熄灭得一干二净，这是第二次他们离得如此近，每一次都把Thor的思路轻易打断。失格者只好放弃思考这样讲，看见故事之神嗤笑出声：“也就只有你会欢迎我，愚蠢。”  
习惯Loki的贬低以后Thor感觉交流也不是那么困难了，他抚摸兄弟的脖颈像是抚摸一只猫，问：“这回你找回的是哪部分记忆？”  
“大概是工作日志。”Loki留恋他手掌的温度，“还有一点点别的经验。”  
不等Thor把“别的是什么”问出口，故事之神已经强硬地把兄长扑到地板，揪着一缕金发亲吻失格者的脖颈、下颏和嘴唇，太过急躁和匆忙的动作令Thor感觉到一些不对，但他很快被这动作挑起了情欲，没多久便粗暴地予以回应。  
他们如火激烈地纠缠，故事之神狠狠咬了一口兄长的下唇，迅速地遭到了报复，失格者娴熟地用舌头撬开他的牙关，探入口腔寻求Loki的舌尖，享受把那赫赫有名的银舌头逼得说不出话的愉悦。他感觉到故事之神正解开自己的披风，便想去帮对方也除去衣物的桎梏——不得不说皮衣比这小子从前金绿的风衣和内衬顺眼多了。  
“别拿你粗陋的审美侮辱我的衣服……唔……用想的也不行。”论起解读表情Loki可谓无人能出其右，他毫不掩饰自己的不满和燃烧中的欲望，赤裸着身体骑跨在Thor腰上，弯腰噬咬兄长的锁骨，性器不时磨蹭到身下人的小腹，短促的愉快呻吟令整个室内的空气都淫靡起来。  
应属于成年男性的利落动作让Thor愣了一下，但也只是一时的反应不及，他笑着抓住Loki的后颈，任由兄弟任性地胡闹，只是喘息渐渐粗重。男孩的把戏，失格者带着男性的自尊和几分居高临下的意味审视他的花样，还是没忍住在内心评判一番。  
故事之神对他的不屑自然有所感应，恶劣地笑了一声后他退了几步，俯下身去，唾液润湿唇角，藏起自己的尖牙，忽地张口含住兄长半软的阴茎。这可的确出乎Thor意料了，直到抓住兄弟的尖角头盔向下按的时候他才终于意识到Loki已经不再是十几年前那个年轻的男孩，同时也不再是那个老谋深算的邪神。这位恶戏之神有着年轻英俊的样貌，眼睛尤为出彩，涂抹鲜亮又活泼的颜色，散发美丽又尖锐的光芒。注视时他习惯半阖着眼睛，似乎昏昏欲睡，没有谁能抓住他情绪的尾巴。  
不过说谎时又是另一副表情了，就好像此时，Loki抬起眼，明亮的翠绿色彩分明地暗示出意得志满且成竹在胸的心情。他就这样用近乎挑衅的眼神盯着Thor，同时慢悠悠地、闲庭信步一般吞吐着兄长的阴茎。  
Thor一手向后撑着地面，低着头一动不动，只是时不时地抚摸Loki的后脑，温和得如一只猫。这反应却令恶戏之神不满极了，暗自讥笑着女神们对和前雷神性生活的评价果然没错，他低下头加大了吞吐的幅度，在兄长合眼享受的刹那眨了眨眼，悄悄露出了他的犬牙。  
“Loki！”阴茎被剐蹭的感觉可不太好受，Thor低吼一声，警告性地抓住恶戏之神的黑发。  
“唔……”即使是短发被揪住也是很疼的，Loki皱着眉头停下了抚慰的举动，拇指抹掉嘴角唾液，舌尖滑过手指，又舔了舔上唇，重新笑得放肆，“揪头发可不是绅士的举动，亲爱的哥哥。”  
“别过分了。”失格者再次警告道，但Loki完全没把他的话放在心上，只是断断续续的舔吻并抚慰着正胀大的性器，在液体从阴茎顶端渗出时还不轻不重地在龟头咬了一口，嗤嗤地发出一声低哑的讽笑：“我猜你是受虐狂吧，它变大了……噢！”  
失格者忽然用了力把兄弟的头颅向阴茎压，近乎无色的嘴唇被迫接受炽热性器的画面及其夺人眼球，恶戏之神被迫跟着兄长的掌控调整，自口腔泛上来的腥膻味令内心的火焰又烧了起来。他探出手来握住失格者的手腕，法术的光芒沿着掌缘的横纹狠狠给人来了一道，神明的血液同样鲜红，以不算慢的速度自皮肤的束缚中涌出，落在Loki的短发上，滑下他的颧骨，又滴滴答答地晕湿了地板。  
失格者面色严峻下去，Loki却成功脱出了强迫。也不擦拭脸上沾到的血，他光裸的腿重又跨上Thor的腰，沾了唾液和体液的手指强作润滑，颤巍巍地探进后穴。他仍然盯着兄长，眼中的色彩却暗沉了一些；动作缓慢又含着节奏，七分诱惑三分情欲，令金发的北欧神明想起引诱夏娃的蛇。  
想来偷吃禁果的感觉着实不错。  
Thor的眼睛有些发红，他看向Loki蔓延上颧骨的红晕，受伤的手又扯住兄弟的手腕，想将他拥进怀抱，付出的代价却是惨烈的——短头发的恶戏之神尖刻地瞥他一眼，法术又在那只手上雪上加霜，这回是手腕了，血液很快覆上失格者的整只手来。  
“嘘。”Loki深吸一口气，按住Thor的肩膀将腰向下沉，后穴一点点容纳失格者尺寸惊人的阴茎，一边喘息一边笑，“别插手，这是我的主场……”  
一切都在掌控之内，故事之神是这么坚信的。他缓缓动着腰，感受阴茎在穴内的搏动，Thor的惊人尺寸令两人紧紧相贴，Loki甚至觉得自己能够描摹出兄长的纹路，炽热的家伙带来的满足感难以言喻，他们契合得仿佛天生就该操到一起去。恶戏之神难得一瞬清空思考，只沉浸在掌控欲和身体欲望被满足的愉快之中。  
但他忽略了，失格者显然并非一只真正的温驯的猫，相比来讲，叫他狮子更为合适些。这头雄狮饶有兴致地观察着年轻同类挑衅式的求爱，看了好一会儿终于厌倦——或者叫按捺不住也很恰当。  
于是失格者再度拥住他的兄弟，只一挺腰就毫不犹豫地打乱了Loki原本的节奏，令意得志满的恶戏之神发出柔软的尖叫。  
“你不能！……”硕大阴茎正在后穴律动，Thor带有暴力性质的操弄看似横冲直撞却颇有章法，肠壁的软肉紧紧围裹着性器，每一下都被直中要害，让承受这折磨的恶戏之神情不自禁地甜腻呻吟。Thor似乎满意极了，可Loki显然不这么想，他愤怒地咬在失格者脖颈，指甲在兄长后背留下深深的刻痕，可这一切难以掩饰汹涌而来的快感。这太糟糕了，Loki满心怨愤，又有一丝微妙的恐慌：猛兽已经出笼，掌控的快感正在消失，溃不成军的惨败结局似乎就在下一秒——  
恶戏之神狠毒的凶性在这危险的胁迫下被完全激发了，他全身泛红，汗水和Thor的血混在一起掉进锁骨窝；被顶弄得喘不过气，只得仰起头来发出不成调子的哽咽；眼角的泪珠要掉不掉，看上去完全成为了淫欲的奴隶：但这并没影响他继续在失格者躯体上增添一些恶毒的伤痕。  
“……你可以躲开我的，Thor……”Loki在失格者耳边喃语，嗓音沙哑模糊不清，理智紧绷着最后的弦，“为什么……谁会像个傻子一样掺和Loki的阴谋诡计呢？”  
“也许是因为只有你还能叫我Thor，”失格者抚摸他，指腹用力得令Loki脸颊生疼，他的手还在流血，红艳艳的色彩抹了恶戏之神一脸，血腥味很快充斥鼻腔。“我承认你总是特殊的，Loki……”  
言语上的刺激令Loki热爱说谎，与之相对地，他也总能陷入到言语的快乐中无法自拔。  
“不……”恶戏之神在激烈的性交中做着最后的负隅顽抗，“我不再是那个Loki……我彻头彻尾地改变了……”  
“……”失格者沉默片刻，“我知道。”  
他身体上的刻痕不再流血了，“Loki”字样的花纹在后背凝固。  
“……如果再早一点。”故事之神呻吟着道，“为什么不再早一点呢？”  
肉体的高潮在碰撞中达到，故事之神却在快乐中感到剧烈的头痛，似乎有什么东西已经从他灵魂中剥离开来。


End file.
